


That's Not My Story

by atreic, molybdomantic, republic, rmc28, Senji, Shadowlover



Series: That's Not My [3]
Category: That's Not My... (Usborne Books), Yuletide (Anthropomorfic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Self-indulgent fluff, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, no it is really, one of your five a day, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atreic/pseuds/atreic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/molybdomantic/pseuds/molybdomantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/republic/pseuds/republic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmc28/pseuds/rmc28, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senji/pseuds/Senji, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadowlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to recognise your Yuletide story from quite a long way away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Not My Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AdaptationDecay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/gifts).



That's not my story... it's 300 words too short.

That's not my story... its pronouns are too contrived.

That's not my story... the protagonist's name keeps changing.

That's not my story... what's this dried fruit?

That's not my story... it's not back from beta yet.

That's not my story... it has too many superfluous flamboyant adjectives.

That's not my story... its porn is too vanilla.

That's not my story... the rot13 is wrong.

That's not my story... its conclusion is 15000 words away.

That's not my story... its optional details aren't optional.

That's my story... three hours before the deadline :-)

**Author's Note:**

> Group Yuletide writing sessions are the best!


End file.
